


OP Drabble Collection

by Hincaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Heart Pirates - Freeform, Love Confessions, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hincaru/pseuds/Hincaru
Summary: I joined a Discord server recently and we started writing short stories based on specific words. I thought I’d post them up in this Drabble Collection!
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Obsolete

Thousands of people have set out with glittering eyes to follow Gol D. Roger. Children fantasized about the day they could set off to find the One Piece, to obtain the title “King of the Pirates” to live in immortality as a story passed down. They take their first steps, to see if their feet could follow his trail, or if they were doomed to be swallowed by his shadow, falling into the abyss of his footprints without anyone ever knowing their name.

I set out on that journey years ago. I climbed out of the caverns of Roger’s footprints and I formed bonds with unshakable nakama who dared to trek this impossible trail with me.

And with dirt beneath my nails I became their captain.

We sailed beyond so many with the same dreams as ours. We left naysayers behind us. We fought to prove that we were worthy of our dreams.

_We fought…_

_And we lost…_

There are people in this world who fancy themselves gods. Who think they have the right to stomp out lives and snuff out dreams. The right to snatch everything away from someone, because we are _objects_.

They didn’t show compassion as they killed my nakama. They didn’t care about our dreams. They didn’t care about everything we sacrificed to make it this far.

They stole everything from me. Even my name. We were animals to them. Insects. _Objects_. They branded my face so everyone knew I belonged to them, so I couldn’t even look in a mirror without being reminded of what I am now. Around me was a constant reminder that I had to remain a useful tool, or else become _obsolete_. I had seen what became of the slaves who were _obsolete_.

I would lose my name in my own memory, and after some time I didn’t care. What use was my name if I would never again hear it in the voices of my friends? _Their faces… their voices_ … were fading from my memory. So I didn’t care if I never heard my name again.

Despite these intrusive thoughts occasionally I’d awake in a cold sweat, hearing my name on the lips of ghosts, as if they wanted to remind me of my humanity.

“ _Jean Bart.”_

They’d whisper

“ _Jean Bart”_


	2. Choices

Perhaps the most selfish thing about humans is, when making a choice, they only think about themselves. They act as if the consequences of their choices effects only them and no one else. 

My childhood was plagued by the consequences of other people’s choices. I lost my status because of my father, lost my mother because of our neighbors, lost my father because of my brother. I lost everything because someone else chose to take it away from me.

Choices hold an insurmountable power, their consequences spread through humanity in an instant, like branches of electricity spreading from a bolt of lightening. 

It’s not always a negative thing, however. When Sengoku saw me standing in my misery at eight years old he  _ chose _ to save my life. He dried my tears with gentle hands and showed me family love and normalcy like I’d never known. 

I  _ vowed _ at that moment that I would be the son he deserved. I would make only the best decisions, to keep him proud and happy. I would never lie to him, I would work hard and follow in his footsteps, and I’d take responsibility for any mess I made.

Maybe thats why I volunteered to infiltrate my brother’s gang. Because he was what was left of  _ my _ blood.

_ He was my mess to clean up.  _

Who knew it would be this snowballing string of choices over these 26 years of life that would lead me to where I am now. 

It put me in this exact spot, planted my feet in this dirt, and made me look down at this child who’s known more pain than most could imagine. 

The poor child could know no peace, white spots spreading across his skin as a constant reminder of what  _ hes lost,  _ of what hes  _ losing _ . A never ending siren of his mortality. 

His short life is already plagued by the consequences of other’s choices. His very existence teetering on stranger’s choices to show compassion, or chase him away like a monster.

_ And so far everyone has chased him away. _

_ They’ve left him for dead. _

**_I won’t do that do him._ **

I’m sorry, Sengoku. I have to break that promise I made to you. Just this one time I’ll lie to you. I have to...

_ I have to make a choice that I can live with tomorrow. _

I’ll make it up to you one day. 


	3. Party Time

No one threw a party like Gol D. Roger. He seemed to be the best at everything he did. His parties would last days, raging into the night with fire sparking in the sky like fireworks. 

Maybe that’s why Shanks and Buggy party as hard as they do now? They were both raised by Gol D Roger, after all.

_ At least he raised someone  _ I think to myself before shaking it off

I had found myself on Buggy’s ship again, I had found myself here several times now, actually. It’s becoming a tradition, they always throw a party when I’m here. Without fail every time Buggy gets drunk and tells stories of Gol D Roger, and everyone around us celebrates like mad. They drink to him, they dance to him, they sing to him. 

This part is always awkward. 

I want to tell them how wrong they were about Gol D Roger, about what he put me and my mother through. He wasn’t some hero to be worshipped as far as I was concerned… but seeing Buggy’s eyes light up when talking about him snuffs out the fire in my heart. He remembers him so fondly, he laughs and cries remembering him. He really was his father. 

_ At least he raised someone _

Maybe its time I finally told Buggy who I really am. Maybe he’d appreciate knowing there was a piece of his captain still wandering around these seas. Could I really tell him, though. What would I say?  _ Yeah your father figure was my real dad, he left us for dead and I hate him. _

Did I really want to admit out loud he was my father? Could I even say those words? Buggy probably wouldn’t think I was a monster for being his son, look how much he loved him. This would be the safest place to admit it

I looked out at the party and watched Buggy recount Roger fondly, and the fire in him reminded me of the parties on Pop’s ship. Everyone would gather together to celebrate Whitebeard, their eyes shining and their hearts on fire. 

_ Nah maybe I’ll tell him next time, no sense in dampening the party. _

  
  
  



	4. Confession

The sounds of my feet seemed to be a hundred times louder than they really were. I was hyper focused on the mission I had set for myself. After everything I went through it was time for me to  _ confess _ . I had waited long enough, almost  _ too _ long. If things had gone a different way I wouldn’t be here to say what I needed to say. It had taken a week to hype myself up for this...  _ no _ , it had taken  _ years _ to steady my heart and bring me to this moment. I admitted it to myself a long time ago, it was time to admit it to  _ him _ .

Is this corridor getting longer? I don’t remember the hallway to the side deck being this long. Was he even there? _Of course he was_ , _he is always training at this time of night. Why would today be any different?_ Am I trying to talk myself out of this? _Maybe_. What would I do if he didn’t feel the same way? The Sunny is a big ship, but would it be big enough for me to escape his gaze if he turns me down? These long halls will feel much shorter when I find myself trying to hide from him. I have many years yet on this ship with him, do I _really_ want to risk making things weird between us? _Suddenly this hall didn’t feel long enough, I was already at the door._ _I could hear him on the other side lifting his weights._

I stared at the door handle…..  _ just stared at it _ . What was I expecting? For it to perform some parlor trick?  _ Why am I staring at it _ ….  _ Am I sweating? _ It feels like I’m sweating. It’s too cold to go out if I’m sweaty, I’ll catch a cold.  _ That’s just another excuse. I have a million reasons not to do this. _

My hand finally reached for the handle and I could see it shaking.  _ Am I that afraid? Why am I so afraid _ . I fight Zoro almost every day. We talk all the time. We are around each other constantly.  _ Why are my hands shaking? _

I realized I was holding my breath as I held the handle. The long trek to the door stole my courage. At the other end of it I felt bulletproof, and suddenly I feel like running away. I closed my eyes and forced myself to take a deep, shaky breath, and my vision was bombarded with visions of Judge. Of my brothers. Of Big Mom and Pudding, of every horrifying thing that happened to me.

_ “56… 57… 58…. 59”  _ I could hear Zoro counting through the door, and suddenly my vision was filled with only him. 

I took another deep breath, and my hand steadied.

_ “60…. 61… 62… 63…”  _ That’s really all it took to calm me down? Moss head counting? I really am hopeless. 

_ “64… 65… 66… 67…”  _ I finally walked through the door and the cool wind  _ proved _ that I was sweating. 

_ (But so was Zoro. _ He was standing shirtless, surrounded by his outrageous weights, he was curling some weights as I walked out, it was very distracting. Sweat glistened on his muscles.  _ Distracting. _ )

“Do you need something, curly brows?” Zoro’ s voice snapped me out of my daze. How long had I been standing there staring at him? Seconds? Minutes? I wasn’t sure.

“ _ Yeah- _ “ my voice squeaked out and I felt like fading away.  _ Too late to go back now,  _ and as if to prove that to myself I shut the door behind me. My face was already flushed, my heart was going to pound out of my chest. It was too late to go back through the door,  _ but not too late to jump over the side of the ship. _ My brain and my heart were at war with each other.

“So? Spit it out.” Zoro said, breaking me from my thoughts again. Despite the harshness of his words his tone of voice betrayed him, it seemed almost worried. Was it that obvious that I was fumbling? Obvious enough that even  _ Zoro _ caught on?

I couldn’t bring myself to say anything right away,  _ what’s wrong with me?  _ I had planned this all out in my head, I knew exactly what I wanted to say. I played it over and over in my brain, I had something planned for every scenario. But now that I’m with him I can’t remember a word of it. _ I can’t remember anything. What even was my name? _

Normally at this moment Zoro would look annoyed at the interruption. He’d be hurling insults and picking a fight. But this time, for some reason, he just gave a frustrated sigh. He didn’t seem frustrated with me, maybe at the situation? Maybe at himself? He sat the weights down, a thud reverberated through the wood of the ship, I could feel it in my chest. He took the towel from around his shoulders and wiped his face with an almost worried look in his eyes. He was looking off at nothing in particular before turning that gaze at me. 

“I’m not good at this sort of thing, blondie, but if you need to talk…” He said, a hint of worry singed his usual tone. “I… want to listen.”

My heart leapt into my throat.  _ He was worried about me?  _ Did he think I was here to talk about what I’d been through? He really was going to stop this workout ritual of his to hear me whine about my family?

My expression must have looked a little pained, I saw it reflected in his own. 

" _ When we met…” _ I heard my voice before I even registered that I was speaking. I looked at the floor of the deck, and then past Zoro, at the ocean, it was deep dark blue reflecting the night sky above us. Then my eyes met his directly, and he watched me expectantly.

“ _ When we met I wanted you in the bluntest ways. _ ” I blurted it out. If I can’t remember the words I had planned then I’d just let these feelings spill over, get them all out in the open. No logic, just feelings. I’ll make him understand it anyway I could. Now that I admitted that much there really was no going back.

“I wanted your lips on mine, and your hands on me, and your arms around me...your body against mine. I wanted you in the way rain wants to fall to the ground.” Zoro looked speechless, his cheeks flushed a little.

“But it's not just that any more, _Zoro_. I've… _I’ve fallen in love with you._ _So helplessly in love with you._ I feel like I’m always following you now, like the moon chasing the sun, I love you.” I wanted to look away from him, I was afraid of what his expression would tell me, but I wasn’t done talking yet. My gaze fell for a moment and then met his again. I wanted to get it all out, all at once.

“I've fallen in love with the things you say, and the way you care, and your stupid smile, and your shitty sense of direction…” did I sound as desperate as I felt? I hope not “... _ With the way your eyes look, and the way your hair falls in place, and the peaceful way you sleep _ ….” I ran my hand through my hair, and I could feel myself shaking again. My eyes darted to the side, I couldn’t keep staring at him like this, I was starting to lose what little confidence I had left.

“I love you so much… that when I was facing my family… and Big Mom, and I  **_knew_ ** I was going to die…. all I could see was...  _ you _ . All I could think about was  _ you _ . Standing alone on this deck,  _ never knowing how much I loved you... more than anyone in this world,  _ **_I love you.”_ ** My voice was shaking, could he even understand me?

_ “Whether or not you love me, I love you.”  _ There was no coming back from this confession. 

“.... _ And I  _ **_needed_ ** _ to tell you. _ ” My eyes finally met his again, a look of bewilderment on his face.  _ “I would have regretted nothing more than if I had died and left you never knowing the way my heart beats for you… Zoro…”  _ I had never felt so helpless and exposed in my life.

I poured everything out and stood there, as vulnerable as I have ever been and….

…..

_ Silence _ . The silence was ringing in my ears, it was almost deafening,  _ this silence _ . I had said so much, so quickly, but now there was nothing. Zoro’ s gaze didn’t leave mine, but I couldn’t read what he was feeling. He looked shocked, struck silent. 

Suddenly every bad scenario flooded my mind at once.

_This was it, wasn’t it? I got too_ ** _brave_** _, too_ ** _desperate_** _, too_ ** _hopeful_** _._ _Of course_ he didn’t feel the same way, but I interrupted his routine and thrust this confession on him out of nowhere. Things would be awkward now, and the Sunny didn’t feel _nearly_ big enough for me to escape the shame I was suddenly feeling. There was a physical pain in my heart as my gaze fell away from his again. I tried to steel my nerves, but my hands were shaking and tears were welling at the edges of my eyes. My whole body felt like it was shivering.

  
  


…..

  
  


That was that then, at least I said it. Even if he didn’t feel the same way, at least he knew the truth now. I started to turn away from Zoro, and reach for the door handle to take the long trek back down that hallway.

“ _ Hey _ .” Zoro’ s voice rang out, stopping me mid turn “Tch, You’re going to say all of that to me and not even stick around to hear what I have to say?” 

I looked back at him, praying these tears didn’t overflow. He looked a little confused as he ran his fingers through his hair, giving him a look of uncertainty. 

My voice croaked out.

“ _ What do you—“ _ I was cut short when Zoro suddenly closed the distance between us and his lips pressed against mine. 

I was shocked for a moment, was this real? Had I hyperventilated and passed out without saying anything to him at all? Was I going to wake up any moment with Chopper doting on me? 

_ Even if it weren’t real what would it hurt to indulge in this a little. I had fantasized about it often enough. _

My temporary shock wore off and my hands tentatively moved to rest on his chest.  _ This was real, _ the steady beat of his heart against my hands proved that to me. 

After a while Zoro pulled away and looked into my eyes. For a moment he looked like he had something to say, but instead he desperately pressed our lips together again. Zoro was never good with words, this would have to do in place of an embarrassing confession. His arms wrapped around me and held our bodies flush together.

I buried my fingers in his hair, content to let him kiss me senseless for as long as he wanted to, until he got his message through to me. 


End file.
